Troy Baker
Troy Baker is an American actor and voice actor who works with anime films, television series, and video games. He is also a musician in Akira Yamaoka's Silent Hill band in which he plays bass and sings backup vocals. Before pursuing acting, Baker was the lead singer and rhythm guitarist for the indie-rock band Tripp Fontaine, which released the radio single "Burning Out" from their debut album Random Thoughts on a Paper Napkin in 2004. Filmography Anime *''Bleach''- Jin Kariya *''Dragon Ball series''- Various Characters *''Fullmetal Alchemist series''– Greed (Brotherhood, 2nd Voice "Ling's Body"), Frank Archer (Original) *''Kekkaishi''– Kaguro, Madarao *''Marvel Anime: X-Men''– Kouichi Kaga, Sublime, Squid (Ep. 1) *''Megaman Star Force''– Damien *''Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn''– Syam Vist, Gilboa Sant (Ep. 1), Ronan Marceans, various *''Naruto''– Hokushin, Renga *''Naruto Shippuden''– Yamato, Pain (Nagato's Deva Path)/Yahiko, Villager C1, Fire Daímyō *''Negima!– Nagi Springfield *''One Piece– Helmeppo, Ohm *''Persona 4: The Animation (2011-2012)– Kanji Tatsumi (Eps. 1-12) *''Vampire Knight series– Akatsuki Kain *''Yu Yu Hakusho''– Shujin Animation *''Avengers Assemble (2013)''- Hawkeye/Clint Barton *''The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes''- Clay Quartermain, Whirlwind, Grey Gargoyle, Blizzard, Ulik, Faradei, Sydren, Michael Korvac, Groot, Glenn Talbot, Joseph "Robbie" Robertson, Constrictor (Season 2) *''Generator Rex (2010-2013)''- Van Kleiss, Biowulf, Agent Weaver, Roswell *''G.I. Joe: Renegades''- Airtight *''Monster High: New Ghoul @ School (2010)''- Mr. Lou Zarr *''Mr. Meaty''- Mr. Wink *''Regular Show''- Park Avenue *''Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated (2010-2013)''- Blue Falcon, Red Humungonaut, Willard (Ep. 10) *''Ultimate Spider-Man (2012-2013)''- Loki, Hawkeye/Clint Barton Movies *''Bleach: Memories of Nobody (2006-2008)''- Ganryu *''Fullmetal Alchemist the Movie: Conqueror of Shamballa (2005)''- Erik Jan Haunessen (Ring Master), Frank Archer *''Resident Evil: Degeneration (2008)''- Additional Voices Video Games *''007: Quantum of Solace (2008-2009)''- Additional Voices *''Batman: Arkham City (2011-2012)''- Two-Face, Robin, GCPD Officer Whitman *''Batman: Arkham Origins (2013)''- The Joker *''Bioshock Infinite (2013)''- Booker DeWitt *''BloodRayne 2 (2004-2006)''- Severin, Kagan *''Call of Duty: Black Ops (2010)''- Terrance Brooks, Additional Voices *''Call of Duty: Black Ops II (2012)''- VTOL pilot, MP announcer and SEAL, Additional Voices *''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 (2009-2010)''- PFC. Joseph Allen, Royce, Scarecrow, Additional voices *''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 (2011)''- SSGT. Derek "Frost" Westbrook (Multiplayer), SGT. Grunt, Additional Voices *''Catherine (2011)''- Vincent Brooks *''Clash of the Titans (2010)''- Hades, Apollo, Soldiers *''Cross Edge (2008-2009)''- Troy *''Dead or Alive 5 (2012)''- Ryu Hayabusa *''Dead or Alive 5 Plus (2013)''- Ryu Hayabusa *''Dead or Alive 5 Ultimate (2013)''- Ryu Hayabusa *''Dead or Alive: Dimensions (2012)''- Ryu Hayabusa *''Disgaea 4: A Promise Unforgotten (2011)''- Valvatorez *''Final Fantasy XIII (2009-2010)''- Snow Villiers *''Final Fantasy XIII-2 (2011-2012)''- Snow Villiers *''Ghostbusters: The Video Game (2009)''- Slimer, Additional Voices *''God of War: Ascension (2013)''- Orkos, Multiplayer Announcer, Worker, Prisoner *''Guilty Gear 2: Overture (2007-2009)''- Sol Badguy *''Guitar Hero: World Tour (2008)''- The Guitarist *''inFamous: Second Son (2014)''- Delsin Rowe *''Injustice: Gods Among Us (2013)''- Sinestro, Nightwing *''Kinect Disneyland Adventures (2011)''- Additional voices *''Kinect Sports: Season Two (2011)''- Football Commentator *''Kinect Star Wars (2012)''- Civilian *''Kid Icarus: Uprising (2012)''- Arlon, Pyrrhon *''LEGO Batman 2: DC Superheroes (2012)''- Bruce Wayne/Batman, Two-Face, Sinestro, Brainiac, Hawkman *''Marvel Super Hero Squad (2009)''- S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents, A.I.M. Soldiers *''Mass Effect 3 (2012)''- Kai Leng, Multiplayer Announcer, Additional Voices *''Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker (2010-2012)''- Soldiers / Extras *''Metroid Prime 3: Corruption (2007-2009)''- Additional Voices *''Naruto Shippuden: Clash of Ninja Revolution 3''- Yamato *''Naruto Shippuden: Ninja Destiny 2''- Yamato *''Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Heroes 3''- Yamato, Pain *''Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2''- Yamato, Pain *''Naruto Shippuden: Kizuna Drive''- Yamato, Danzo Shimura *''MIB: Alien Crisis (2012)''- Agent P *''Ninja Gaiden 3 (2012)''- Ryu Hayabusa *''Ninja Gaiden 3: Razor's Edge (2012-2013)''- Ryu Hayabusa *''Persona 2: Innocent Sin''- Eikichi 'Michel' Mishina *''Persona 4 Arena (2012-2013)''- Kanji Tatsumi *''Persona 4 Golden (2012-2013)''- Kanji Tatsumi *''Resident Evil 6 (2012-2013)''- Jake Muller *''Resident Evil: The Darkside Chronicles (2009-2012)''- Additional Voices *''Resistance 2 (2008)''- Maj. Richard Blake *''Saints Row IV (2013)''- The President (Male Voice 1) *''Saints Row: The Third (2011)''- The Boss (Male Voice 1) *''Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 4 (2008)''- Kanji Tatsumi *''Skylanders: Giants (2012)''- Sunburn, Brock, Additional voices *''Sonic the Hedgehog (series)''- Espio the Chameleon (2010–present) *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars – Republic Heroes- Kul Teska'' *''Starhawk (2012)-'' Rifter, Outcast Prisoner *''Tekken 6 (2008-2009)''- Bryan Fury *''The Amazing Spider-Man (2012)''- Additional Voices *''The Last of Us (2013)''- Joel *''Transformers: Fall of Cybertron (2012)''- Jazz, Jetfire, Kickback *''Transformers: War for Cybertron (2010)''- Jetfire, Zeta Prime, Additional Voices *''Trinity Universe (2009-2010)''- Suzaku *''Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 (2011-2012)''- Nova Category:Voice Actors Category:DC Universe Category:Shin Megami Tensei Category:Persona 4 Category:Batman Category:Star Wars Category:Guilty Gear Category:Dead or Alive Category:Green Lantern Category:Superman Category:X-Men Category:Mega Man Category:Resident Evil Category:Tekken Category:Spider-Man Category:The Avengers Category:Silver Surfer Category:Hawkman Category:Marvel Universe Category:Thor Category:Final Fantasy Category:Mass Effect Category:Saints Row Category:Guitar Hero Category:Ninja Gaiden Category:M.U.G.E.N Category:Live-Action Actors Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Metroid